


Lexa's Reasons (or The Jealousies Of The Heart)

by asteriasheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:05:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteriasheart/pseuds/asteriasheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if love is weakness, she is weak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lexa's Reasons (or The Jealousies Of The Heart)

you were ice,  
cold and hard  
and like fire, in some way  
(because you burned when she touched you)

and your skin,  
it was marble,  
to form a shell around your heart  
(it didn’t work)

you disguised yourself  
with glass eyes  
and iron limbs  
(but iron snaps in the cold; and that’s what you were)

when she came to you, crying, you told her,  
“love is weakness”  
because you are a selfish being  
(because you didn’t want her to love him)

you taught her never  
to love, because  
it will make her weak  
(she is not, she is strong)

and if love is weakness  
you are weak, a frail  
and delicate thing  
(because you love her)


End file.
